Appalachi and Tibeth
Appalachi and Tibeth are Everest and Kinley 's siblings and belong to StacyMystery. Appalachi: Sassy and classy are the words that most accurately describe this husky. She behaves like a pure femme fatale most of times,and would do anything to get a boy's attention. She gets annoyed easily. Although her behavior often upsets some dogs(especially females), she would never try to cure of her princess syndrome. Tibeth: Tibeth, being the youngest, is by no wonder the most naughty and immature. He's totally irresponisble, and it is not safe to trust him something or confide a secret to him. He's very clever when it comes to manipulating, however, and uses his age to get away from responsibility. Other than that, he can be a very fun little brother, thought he is closer to Everest than his elders. Appalachi: Like Everest and Kinley, Appalachi is mostly gray, though of a lighter tone. Her face, ear tips, chest, belly and under-tail are white. She has turqouise eyes and wears a pink collar that is sometimes changed to auburn. She also wears a turquoise bow sometimes. Tibeth: Tibeth is much fluffier than his siblings and is of shorter stature even after he grew up. His markings are mostly like Everest's, though he is tan with a yellowish hint instead of lavender gray, and he also has a tan strip leading down to his nose. His white socks are also longer than Everest's, and his paws have brown after the white. He has blue eyes and wears a red collar. Their biography wasn't parcticulary interesting. Their father, Jarvis, left home to travel several weeks before Tibeth was born, leaving Appalachi and little Kinley and Everest to miss him. After Kinley migrated to Science Center and Everest by some strange case to the South Pole, the two stayed in Daisyville with their mother. They later found jobs: Appalachi decided to go as a hairdresser in a dog-only salon, and Tibeth(in an AU) was accepted as a member of the BARK Patrol. Crushes: Appalachi: TBA(but she is taken) Tibeth: Tibeth found a love mate in Sprite, despite being somehow younger than her. He didn't even suppose she may feel the same for him, but when he found out, he was immensly happy. However, he didn't get all that well with all of her siblings! Jobs: Appalachi: Appalachi starts working as a hairdresser after being inspired by Gypsy's beauty job. Her uniform is half pink and half turquoise, and her pup-pack contains scissors and a comb. Tibeth: In the Mayverse, Tibeth is civillian. However, in an AU, Tibeth is a member of the BARK Patrol, being a trainee under Ares and hence a future guard pup. His uniform is red with brown accents. HaiAppalachi.jpg|A rather stange drawing of Appalachi. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Husky Category:Huskies Category:Siberian Husky Category:Pups related to Everest Category:Everest's Family Category:Fanon pups Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Female Category:Males Category:Male Category:Boy Pups Category:Girl Pups Category:Civilian character Category:Mayverse Category:Trainee Category:BARK Patrol Category:StacyMystery's OCs